User blog:Artek206/January Blog Update/Writing Contest
Greetings CBW, tis I again. Today we'll be discussing my January so far aswell as delving deep into the most recent chapters of The Anomaly. Also, there's a writing contest! I'll save that for last;) My January So far... Nothing much, but hey the month's just begun so there's no telling what will happen, what ever does happen I will record here until the month's end;p. I can tell you that on New Year's eve I was almost robbed and missed the newest episode of my favorite show:( I finally got my computer fixed! Which means I won't have to edit with my phone or go to the library!:D For awhile my computerhad crashed but now the problem's resolved. Discssion Topics This will be for my latest story, The Anomaly *In Chapter 2 Lomoka was shot dead center in the head, who do you think shot him? Do you think he'll survive? *Tahuna fell to his lowest point when getting drunk in a bar, after being thrown out he met Truth, Truth gave an adress to a hotel, Tahuna at the time was too drunk too process the information however when he sobers up he'll remember that adress and go to it. What do you think will happen? What will Tahuna discover? *Meanwhile on Voya-Nui Artek was givin a break from slave labor when Thok took him to his office, why do you think Thok want's to see Artek? Writing Contest My writing contest will basicly consist of origin stories:P You may only choose one topic. Users may compete against each other for the same topic.Here are the Topics: *Tarak is a fixed Ta-Matoran who, like Artek, is an Anomaly working as a slave on Voya-Nui, you can write about how he got to Voya-Nui. *Lomoka used to be Artek's mentor and would frequently take him on trips to teach Artek life lessons, their most recent trip got a bit out of hand but still Artek learned a valuable lesson, a lesson that will help him greatly in The Anomaly. What that lesson was and what happened on that trip is up to you. *In my Universe Teridax was a great being who went into a pocket dimension and created the Makuta species as an army to use against the Matoran Universe, the Makuta would use Rahkshi and Bohrok as foot soldiers. Write about their mobilization. *It is mentioned that Tahuna experianced a divorce, his previous wife was a Ga-Matoran named Kyukii. The reason why they broke up is crusial to the story and leads to some important things in The Anomaly, why they divorced is up to you. Also to get good feel on the characters I suggest reading chapter 2 of The Anomaly. *In Metru-Nui several Matoran are being abducted, you can make an abduction story with a random Matoran. *Lomoka was known to be a hedonist in his younger years and would travel to several islands in search of adventure, you could write about one of his adventures.:P *The Destiny Clan is a group dedicated to capturing Anomalies,they use the anomalies as slaves and the group is stationed on Voya-Nui. You may write about the origins if one of the clan's members, why they joined and how they joined is up to you. Rating This is how I shall rate you *'Originality': Isn't cliche and brings in fresh new ideas that give the story flair *'Writing': Good written stories have the best chances of winning, get into detail with it, take your story through steps, don't rush it. *'Matching with the cannon':Got to have it in order for it to have a chance at winning, this will be the only scoring to have 1/1. *'Character Development': Make the character have personality, make them change throught the course of the story whether that change is bad or good. *'Suspence': Suspence keeps you reading, it makes the reader wonder about the fates of characters and having that will most certainly help. Most scorings will be 10/10 with the total being 40/40.I will post the scorings on your entry's talk page. The contest ends on the 1st of March, judging begins after that. Prizes 1st place: Your story will be cannon and a character of your choosing will be a side character in The Anomaly. And you may choose another character of yours to make a cameo in my upcoming stopmotion series A Game of Pawns. 2nd place: Your story will be cannon and a character of your choosing will be a minor character in The Anomaly 3rd place: Your story will not be cannon but a character of your choice will be an extra in The Anomaly. Entries *Sorrow by Invader39- Finished *When Time Stops by FireStar97-Not Started * Voting In ''The Anomaly, ''Nixie(She's a cannon Ga-Matoran who lived on Metru-Nui and Mata-Nui) is a news reporter who has so far reported everything concerning the current abductions, who would you prefer to be her camera man? *Damek *Vohon *Kotu *Tamaru Farewell That's pretty much it, soon there will be a MOC contest that I will present in my next blog post whish should be posted fairly soon so stay tuned. If you have any questions regarding the contest then put them in the comments and I will be happy to answer them, Farewell and happy writing.;) Category:Blog posts